


a perfect family holiday

by tryslora



Series: 12 Days of Tropemas 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12DaysOfTropemas, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Minor Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Mistletoe, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: Hermione brings Lavender home for her first Weasley holiday.





	a perfect family holiday

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 12 Days of Tropemas for day 1 (kids/family/next gen) and Lavender/Hermione.

Hermione steps through the Floo into the Burrow just in time to hear Pansy’s voice go shrill.

“Peony Weasley, if I see you anywhere near your brother’s hair with peanut butter again, I will—” Pansy cuts off abruptly, draws herself up to her full five foot nothing height, and tilts her chin while her lips purse. “Hermione. Hello.”

Hermione exhales, wishing herself patience. “Hello, Pansy. For the hundredth, or perhaps millionth time, I’m not going to get between you and Ron. We broke it off a decade ago. You’ve had two of his children and if I’m not mistaken, you’ve a third on the way.”

Pansy’s hands drop to her barely rounded belly, her skin flushing. “We haven’t announced it yet,” she hisses. “We’d planned to do that tonight.”

“Oh. Well.” Hermione wishes Ron had mentioned that, because she knows Pansy hates being upstaged.

The Floo flares to life, and Hermione turns to it, reaching out to grab the small hand that reaches in return.

Pansy’s about to be upstaged.

“Come on through, honey,” Hermione murmurs, tugging Lynx through, while he pulls Jasmine behind him. Lavender tumbles out a moment later in a cloud of soot.

“I’m so sorry,” Lavender says, patting down her dress. “I was trying to get Jasmine to go through with Lynx, and I tripped on the way in. There’s probably a mess back at the flat.” She reaches for Hermione, frames her face and kisses her quickly. “I should’ve just had you carry one of them, you were right.”

“Of course I was right,” Hermione says. “But it’s always nice to hear you say it.”

“What is this?” Each word drips icicles, because yes, it’s all about Pansy in the end.

Not that Hermione doesn’t like Pansy. She actually does, and she has to admit that Pansy and Ron suit far better than she and Ron ever did, which is something she’d never even considered back in Hogwarts. It’s funny how things turn out.

Pansy gestures from Lynx to Jasmine. “What?” she asks. “Did you go out and borrow children?”

“They’re mine,” Lavender says. She crouches down and wets her thumb to rub soot from Lynx’s forehead, then does the same to wash Jasmine’s cheek. When she rises, Lynx darts behind Hermione and grips her knees, peeking around. Jasmine hovers close to Lavender, waiting only a moment before reaching and begging silently to be picked up.

Lavender hitches Jasmine onto her hip. “They’re four, and twins. My ex-husband was a right git and ran off soon as he found out I was pregnant, so I’ve been living with my mum and dad and they’ve been a huge help. Lynx and Jasmine have the run of the hotel, pretty much, and I’ve them to thank for finding me Hermione.”

Pansy’s sharp gaze shifts to Hermione.

Hermione doesn’t give her the answers she knows that Pansy desperately wants. The penny will drop eventually, and it will be far more entertaining to watch her figure it out for herself.

Instead, Hermione touches Lynx’s head. “Do you know,” she says conversationally, “that there are going to be at least a dozen children here, all under the age of seven? In fact, I know of at least three who are also four years old, just like the two of you.”

“You let your four year old twins run around a hotel all on their own?” Pansy asks, attention shifting back to Lavender.

“It’s not so different from giving them the run of the Burrow. We’ve ghosts, and they’ll make sure they’re safe,” Lavender says. Jasmine starts to wiggle, and Lavender sets her on her feet. “Go on then, find Jamie and Albus, you’ll remember them from the hotel. They’ll introduce you to the others.”

“How old is Peony again?” Hermione asks.

“Six.” Pansy gives her a dark look.

Hermione smiles blandly. She’s only asking for Lavender’s reference; Hermione couldn’t possibly forget the ages of Ron’s children. He talks about them all the time.

“And Timothy is four,” Pansy says. “I’m certain they’ll get on.”

“That’ll be good as I’m sure they’ll see a lot of each other.” Lavender slides closer to Hermione, and with the children off and running somewhere else, it’s easy to put an arm around her, pull her close and kiss her cheek.

“Oh,” Pansy says.

The penny has apparently dropped.

“You both—” Pansy stumbles to a stop. “You dated—”

“Yes, Pansy, we both dated Ron,” Hermione says helpfully. “And no, neither of us wants him back.”

“Pans, have you see Timothy? Peony’s covered in—” Ron stops mid-sentence as soon as he walks into the room. He grins, throws his arms wide. “Hermione. Lav. It’s great to see you both. Did you bring your tiny monsters? I’ve been telling Tim that he’s got new friends coming.”

“You knew?” Pansy says quietly.

Hermione has her arms around Ron for a hug, and she kisses his cheek as she feels him go still at Pansy’s question.

“Er, knew what?” Ron asks.

Lavender giggles and kisses Ron’s other cheek.

Pansy coughs, and Ron steps away, moves quickly to her side. “Pans,” he says slowly.

“Oh, I do get the point that I have nothing to fear from your exes as it appears they’ve turned to shagging each other,” Pansy says dryly. “But Ronald Weasley, you _knew_ that Hermione had taken up with Lavender and you didn’t bother to tell me that your ex-girlfriend has a girlfriend?”

“I….” Ron’s gaze darts from Pansy to Hermione.

“Fiancée,” Lavender corrects. “We’re to be married in March, at the hotel. That’s why Hermione asked me to the holidays here, since we’re all to be family.”

“Ronald Bilius Weasley,” Pansy mutters.

Really, that’s their cue to leave.

Hermione takes Lavender’s hand. “Come on. I don’t think you’ve met Molly yet, but she’s looking forward to seeing you. She’s offered to help with the wedding, and I know my mum and your mum are all excited about it, but Molly’s like another mum to me so I hope you don’t mind.”

“My wee ones have gone from having me and my mum and dad to having two more sets of grandparents, a second mum, and a whole huge extended family,” Lavender says. “I don’t mind at all.”

“And don’t mind Pansy. She’ll be fine once she gets over not being the center of attention.” Hermione pulls Lavender around the corner into the kitchen, where Molly’s happily working at the stove. It’s almost time for proper introductions, and bringing Lavender into the family, but first… Hermione points up. “Mistletoe.”

“Oh, well, if there’s mistletoe.” Lavender pulls Hermione in, and Hermione wraps her arms around Lavender’s lush, curvy body. Hermione cradles Lavender’s face, just as Lavender reaches up to do the same, and it’s so easy to lose herself in the kiss.

“Mum!” Lynx comes tearing into the room, crashes into their legs. “Mum! Mama! We met the best boy. He’s ten and his hair is blue and he made his nose into a pig’s snout!”

Jasmine follows along a little more slowly. She pulls her thumb from her mouth and quietly lisps, “I like Jamie. He has a broom.”

Molly sets the spoons to stirring on their own as she turns. “Hermione! And these must be your new little ones, and Lavender. It’s lovely to have you join our family.”

As Molly distributes treats for the little ones and then pulls Lavender into a big hug, Hermione settles, finally comfortable. This is how it was meant to be. It took some time to find her place, but this is the right way, here amongst her family, with her wife-to-be, and their children, and a whole lot of nieces and nephews to spoil unmercifully.

“It’s perfect, Molly, thank you,” she says.

“Come on! Let’s go see Teddy and his snout!” Lynx pulls at Hermione’s hand, and yes, it’s definitely perfect, as she lets her son pull her from the room, and into the midst of family.


End file.
